


sky high

by guineaDogs



Series: someday [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: Crude Humor, Cryle Week 2019, Fluff, Kissing, Kyle has the best ass, Lots of kissing, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, just a lot of really dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: Cryle Week, Day 6.Even though he was freshly out of high school and technically an adult, Kyle still had to sneak out late at night to spend time with his boyfriend at Stark’s Pond.(A sort of sequel to "Where We Began")





	sky high

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny dumb thing but I like it a lot. Work is insanely busy, so I'm intending to finish days 5 & 7 when I can.
> 
> In any case, I also made a playlist for [this](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5FzjIo9pNWMOI7p3YsMyLQ).

His mother would be furious at him for this.

There was something thrilling about that; his mother’s wrath had always been something that incentivized not getting in trouble. But this was different. His heart thrummed, adrenaline pumping through his veins as he carefully made his way down the stairs, certain to skip over the ones that squeaked.

It was different, because he was confident he wouldn’t get caught.

House keys in hand, he carefully opened the front door. His mother hated the way the hinges squeaked, had even asked him to spray them with WD-40 earlier in the week. Any sound it made wasn’t loud enough for it to carry upstairs to his parents’ room. Locking the door behind him, he skirted off into the darkness. 

On the patch of gravel between the shrubs near the side of his front yard and the railroad tracks sat an idling car. Opening the passenger door, he slid in. Before he settled in the seat, he leaned over across the console, cupping the driver’s cheeks as he kissed him deeply. 

“Hey,” he said, when he finally pulled away. Sitting properly in the seat, he fastened the seatbelt as the engine turned over. 

Craig reached over, squeezing Kyle’s thigh before putting the car in gear and carefully pulled back onto the road. This time of night, there weren’t too many people out on the residential roads. The bars were still packed, but in such a small town, it was quiet. No one noticed them, and no one paid them mind.

“Did your parents hear you leave?” 

The initial response was a scoff. “No.” Craig looked over at Kyle from the corner of his eye, and once stopped at one of the the few lights in town, he glanced at him properly with a smirk. “But they also don’t give a shit. It’s summer, we’ve graduated. Arguably the last time anything is going to be like this.”

That was true, and while it was something that Kyle thought about a lot, it still gave him a sense of dread. Change wasn’t always a bad thing. He’d endured it before and survived; this time wouldn’t be any different. He’d already learned what it was like to grow apart from his childhood best friends. He’d already learned to suck it up and make new friends. He’d learned that it was okay to give old friends a second chance, and more. But this was a different, bigger change. This was moving out of his parents’ home, attending a new school, one far away. 

And as exciting as it was, it was terrifying.

“Right. Forgot that your parents aren’t insane.” Unlike his, who still insisted on a curfew, who still demanded to know every place he went and with whom. If his parents found out about this, he’d be on lockdown until August. But when it felt like every moment was one where he was racing against time and inevitability, it was worth it.

“Yeah…” Craig didn’t comment further, instead focusing on parking is car in the dimly lit parking lot beside Stark’s Pond. He cut off the engine, turned off the headlights. He licked his lips slowly, peering over at his boyfriend. “Wanna stay here or…?”

Kyle chewed on the inside of his cheek as he glanced over his shoulder to the backseat of the car. It was a place where they’d spent a lot of time together during stolen moments, but the weather was nice and the skies were clear. “Let’s sit out by the lake.” 

The two filed out of the car, bringing with them a couple blankets, Craig’s backpack, and a flashlight. Fingers laced with Craig’s, Kyle kept the flashlight focused on the winding trail around the lake. Much of it was shrouded in trees, but Kyle knew the most ideal spot when he saw it: a clearing illuminated by the moonlight. 

Laying out one of the blankets on the long grass, the two settled upon it. It was quiet around them, save for the lull of the cicadas’ songs. Kyle laid on the blanket while reaching for Craig’s hand. “It’s going to be weird when summer ends.” 

“It will.” Craig squeezed his hand. “But we’ll still talk. There’s skype and MSN and stuff, too.”

Kyle had his doubts about that. They were going to be attending different schools on different sides of the country. Distance, time zones, school obligations… He shouldn’t shake that thought that  _ this _ had an expiry date. “Craig…”

“Don’t start this again, babe.” He squeezed Kyle’s hand and leaned over, kissing his lips gently, a sharp contrast to his frustrated tone. “We have two more months of summer. We’ll figure shit out when we get there, alright?”

He didn’t have a chance to respond before Craig was pulling away and digging into his backpack. When he pulled out a water bottle and a couple brownies wrapped in plastic wrap, Kyle knew what Craig was about to suggest.

“I want to enjoy the present. Are you down for that?” 

“Yeah.” Kyle sat up and took one of the brownies from Craig. Unwrapping his, he gave it a whiff and took a bite. It was fantastic: sweet, but not overly so, moised, baked to perfection, the canna-taste not overwhelming. “This is really good.” He paused, quirking a brow in Craig’s direction. “You obviously didn’t bake this.”

Craig scoffed, elbowing him in jest. “Wow, rude, Broflovski.” He ate some of his brownie before he continued. “Tweek made them. My parents are chill, don’t get me wrong, but can you imagine my mom’s reaction if she walked into the kitchen with me doing  _ anything _ with cannabutter?”

“I think I can.” Kyle snickered. He’d been around Craig’s enough to imagine Laura’s expression: the way her face scrunched up, the way she’d cross her arms and raise her voice. It was nothing compared to how his own mother would react, but there was a huge difference between Laura in a good mood and her furious. 

He finished off his brownie, and after drinking some of the water Craig packed for them, he laid back on the blanket to look up at the stars. Up in the high elevations like this, in a town with very little light pollution, it was so easy to get an amazing view of the sky on nights like this. Suddenly, he felt keenly aware that he never appreciated this enough and once he went off to college — would he ever, again?

“ — be.” Kyle didn’t catch any of what was said before — he didn’t even have a valid excuse; it wasn’t like he was high yet. He was just caught up in his head. “Kyle.”

He turned onto his side to face Craig. The hard ground beneath him dug into his hip, but he didn’t care. It was worth it to be able to look over at Craig and stroke a hand over his cheek. “What was that?”

“I said. We should come back here for the Perseids.” 

“I’d like that.”

He felt Craig’s long fingers brushing through his curls, tugging gently as he pressed another kiss to his lips. This time it was sweeter, figuratively and literally, as their lips parted and Kyle could taste the chocolate on him. When they parted, Kyle’s lips felt swollen. It was something he was still aware of even after he rolled back to his spot.

His fingertips brushed his lips, relishing in how smooth they felt at that particular moment, staring up at the stars. They twinkled and glistened, completely enrapturing him. How long he laid like that, he couldn’t be sure. Kyle wasn’t even sure when his high hit him; he just suddenly became aware of how parched his mouth felt, how different gravity seemed to feel when he sat up to reach for the water. 

Unscrewing the cap to the metal water bottle, Kyle took a sip of it — and in a fit of unexpected laughter, spewed some of it on his boyfriend, who only seemed to notice it a good few moments after it happened. 

“Kyle — what?”

He couldn’t answer right away; the urge to laugh overtook him to the point where he felt like he would never stop laughing. Even thinking about trying to stop made him laugh harder.

“Jesus Christ. Babe,  _ breathe. _ ”

It took a concerted effort, but eventually he managed it. “It’s just — I didn’t forget you were there, but then I noticed you and it just… I dunno.”

Craig inhaled sharply in the way he did when he tried to suppress a chuckle. This time he failed. “You’re so baked.”

“A little, yeah.”

Groaning, he tugged on Kyle’s arm, urging him back down onto the blanket. “You’re unfairly cute like this.”

Kyle snorted. Settling back onto the blanket, he tucked himself against Craig’s side. “Nope. No way, nope, not at all. But yanno who is? You. You’re just...the cutest. Ever. I love you.”

“Yeah?” Craig turned onto his side to face Kyle directly. His voice was as grave as it was capable of being in this state. “Well I love  _ you. _ How’s that? Your whole…hair. Your hair is really nice.” 

He was certain he was going to melt away into nothingness if Craig kept playing with his hair. When he tangled his fingers into those curls again, Kyle felt it even more acutely. “My hair, huh. Glad someone appreciates it.”

“Also like your eyes. And your hands,” he murmured. Craig slid his free hand along Kyle’s side. “But my favorite thing? It’s your ass.” His smacked one of his cheeks for emphasis. “Best ass. I love that ass.”

“That’s — ”

“Yanno what I wanna do? I’d do anything to just crawl up in there and just live there. Your ass is that great and I’d be snug like a burrito.”

Kyle was high enough to nearly shriek and shove Craig away when he felt his boyfriend scoot closer after saying that. He was also not high enough to just accept any of that. “What the fuck, Craig. That’s like vore. What the fuck. I’m not going to let you vore me, Craig, that’s way too far. And heavy. How would I even carry you.”

This left Craig wheezing, reaching blindly for Kyle’s hand after he’d moved out of reach. “I’m not going to — fuck. Kyle, as much as I want to go with you to California, that’s not how I’d do it.”

Kyle broke out into another fit of laughter — or hysterics, perhaps. He wasn’t sure if he was laughing or crying. It might have been both. “I know that. I just keep imagining it and it’s  _ awful _ , Craig. That was a terrible joke.” He paused, rubbing his face before scooting closer again. “You better come visit me, though.”

“I will.”

“On spring break. And summer vacation. Or anytime you can.”

Craig’s hand entwined with his, squeezing as they both looked up at the stars once more. “You got it, babe.”


End file.
